


Waking Hours

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Prompts [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Clark wants to wake up Bruce and decides to do it by giving him a blow job.





	Waking Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Clark watching Bruce sleep and thinking 'I wonder what the best way to wake him up would be'. Then decides on blowjobs. (by: anon on Tumblr)

Clark lies on his side, head propped up by one hand, and stares down at a sleeping Bruce. Seeing Bruce sleep has always amazed him. The man always looks peaceful and less angry and depressed all the time. Sometimes Clark wishes Bruce could look like that all the time, more relaxed and as if there wasn’t a care in the world. But he knows better than to believe that that will ever happen in Bruce’s lifetime.

The man is beautiful, especially with a ray of sun shining down on his face from the slightly open curtains. Clark is surprised it hasn’t woken the man up yet and then decides to do it himself instead. He goes to shake Bruce’s shoulder to rouse him but stops short, coming up with a better an idea of how to wake him without Bruce getting angry for the early hour. At least, right away that is.

Clark carefully pushes the blankets off himself and Bruce and then crawls to between Bruce’s legs. He came to bed naked early this morning, having arrived home from a long patrol. He had been sweaty and taken a shower in the bathroom connected to their room. Once clean, he had dragged his soaking body to bed, collapsed, and practically fell asleep right away. Now, Clark is going to reward him for his hard work.

Taking a hold of Bruce’s flaccid cock, he gave it a few pumps before licking the head into his mouth. Even asleep, Bruce begins getting hard right away, the length growing in Clark’s mouth. He sucks the head gently at first before taking more into his mouth. The nice thing about being a Kryptonian with super powers, is that he has little to no gag reflex, something Bruce always loves to take advantage of.

Clark sucks all of Bruce’s cock into his mouth, loving the way his jaw and throat stretches to accommodate the girth. He hums in approval as he feels Bruce stir, moaning escaping from the sleeping man’s mouth. Clark withdraws slowly but doesn’t pop off all the way. Instead he stays at the head and wraps a hand around the base, pumping a few times. He can taste Bruce on his tongue and he has started to produce some precum.

Clark bobs his head, letting his hand follow the rhythm his mouth makes. He alternates from slow to fast to moderate, making sure to lap at the head lightly and hard, playing with the slit. When he looks up, Bruce’s eyes are open, half lidded as he watches Clark. Clark pulls off then, making sure to elicit a loud popping sound. He licks his lips, making sure to make a show of how much he loves Bruce’s taste.

“Good morning,” he greets, crawling up Bruce’s body to kiss him and lick into his mouth.

Bruce hums as they pull away. “And good morning to you too.”

Clark peppers sucking and licking kisses all along Bruce’s jaw and neck, causing the other man to groan and buck his hips. When he feels a hand land on his head and card through his head, he knows to get back to business. Clark goes between Bruce’s legs again, taking Bruce’s cock back in his hand and pumping him slowly once more before he sinks down onto it again with his mouth. Bruce’s hand never leaves his hair.

Bruce allows Clark to run the show for only a minute long before the press against Clark’s head gets harder. Clark stops resisting and allows Bruce to hold his head there and thrust his hips, Bruce’s cock going deeper into Clark’s mouth than Clark was doing just now. They both moan at the same time and Bruce’s thrusting gets fast and more desperate, his cock sliding into Clark’s throat since he knows he can. Clark just lies there and takes it, humping the bed to relieve his own erection.

The only warning Clark receives before Bruce orgasms is a hitch in the man’s breath. Then his mouth is filling with hot cum and Clark works on swallowing the load, his own hips going at almost super speed before he finally feels the euphoria of orgasm. He cums in his boxers, shuddering and moaning deep.

When the feeling subsides, he pulls off Bruce, his cock fully limp now and wipes his lips off on the back of his hand. Bruce motions for him to come and he pulls his boxers off before complying, lying down next to Bruce with his head perched on his chest. Bruce’s hand finds its way into Clark’s hair again and he pets it soothingly, taking out some nots that his curls have caused in sleep.

Bruce smiles down at Clark. “That was good.” Clark hums his agreement, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. “I’ll have to remember to repay you sometimes.” A kiss is placed on top of his head and he feels Bruce settle, most likely getting comfortable again to go back to sleep. So much for waking him up to _get up_. But Clark doesn’t mind, not when he gets to lie next to the man he loves, enjoying how peaceful the moment is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
